Thanksgiving going Awry
by chail
Summary: Because I dont have any title for now. Klaus wants to thanks Cami for being in his life and when he reaches her home. He was shocked to find something about her.


_A/N: This is kind of a feel good fic after the damned last episode of Originals and after the crappy finale of White Collar which I've made my peace with. Its my first attempt at fluff or as close as it could be lbh._

 _In this story, character Sara Ellis from White Collar is present for those who don't know her. I hope there is not much confusion while reading it. You obviously don't have to watch the show for story's sake , but I do recommend it._

Klaus finally got the time to check up on his _Brave Bartender_. His friend, his therapist, his confidant. He hasn't seen her in weeks; neither did she call on him. He wants to express his gratitude personally for everything. Sometimes he feared that if he keeps continuing this on-off thing, she might move on with some lesser man. But today is not one of those days.

Today he goes in with peace, just to see her lovely face and her company, should she still allow him. He finds himself a tiniest bit lucky ever since he did arrive in New Orleans for reasons he wouldn't even admit to himself.

So here he has decided to ring the doorbell like any normal person would do. As opposed to sneak in through the window, like he usually does. She called him a creeper. He laughs at the memory. Something she would appreciate and he wants her to see gleeful, that shine in her eyes when she is happily surprised.

His acute hearing makes him realize she isn't alone at her apartment.

He hears the other person's; _a woman's_ laughter if he was being specific.

" _Run all you want dear, but New Orleans will be mine" with a sinister voice._

" _Over my dead body"_ He hears Cami say and he notices different colors of light shining through the little space beneath the door.

" _I sense fear in you, Cami"_

He felt an adrenaline rush so strong. At that he bursts open the door. Damn the consequences. His …she was in danger.

"If you so much so lay a hand on…." Rest of his sentence was lost on his tongue.

* * *

He wasn't expecting this sight though. Cami and another woman dressed in funny costumes with light flashing on it with toy guns in their hands. Her apartment looked ridiculous. He was shocked.

"Who the hell are you barging in like this?" the unknown woman asked removing protective eyewear

"Klaus?"

"What the bloody hell is this?" he asked at no one in particular. His face was a combination of shock, anger combined with adrenaline pouring throughout his body and time seemed to stop.

The unknown woman was ready to use her gun though useless here and moved forward. "You know him?"

"Yes."

"What are you wearing Cami?"

"Hey you answer my question first, _Klaus_? What do you think bursting that door open like that? I don't care you know her or not. You don't enter anyone's home like that. I could get you arrested for that."

Cami chose to intervene, before things got out of hand. This is exactly the reason why she had stuck to her apartment when her friend visited after so many years. She could have taken her to a tour now she thinks. She sighed inwardly.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Sara, relax. This is Klaus, my friend. Klaus, this is Sara. My neighbor from Boston." she muttered in a single breath.

"And we were playing laser tag and I lost because of you."

Klaus was practically seething internally. If looks could kill both Sara and Klaus would be dead by now.

Klaus mocked her. "How old are you Cami?" Don't kids play this kind of thing? Not that he has.

Cami asked in soothing voice as opposed to hit his head with a hammer right now. "Klaus, is there a problem?"

"I heard her. I thought you were in danger."

Sara snorted. "You've got to be joking, right?"

Sara looked at Klaus while he was staring at Cami. "You aren't lying. You actually were worried. And you thought you'd swoop in like a knight in shining armor?" She put her gun down.

Klaus broke the stare and cheekily replied."I'd hardly call myself that, love."

"So you're one of the bad boys with a British accent. I figured that."

Cami thought _"You have no idea how bad you're talking about."_

Sensing Cami's thoughts Klaus broke into laughter. This made them all laugh.

Sara seemed to relax a bit "So Klaus besides breaking into people's homes, what do you do?"

Cami gave him the look: _go ahead tell her. I don't know how you have so much money either_.

She thought _" Murders, revenge schemes, torture, plans of world domination to name a few."_

He wanted to inform Cami's friend that he made this city from the scratch but that would mean telling her about vampires and witches _etc etc_. "I'm an artist among many things." He boasted.

If Sara was in shock, her face didn't betray."You awfully sound familiar to somebody I know." She was thinking of Neal roaming around the streets of Paris with that stupid hat of his and his million dollar smile. Her next stop is there, to nail his ass. How dare he pull that death stunt and let everyone mourn him for a year? She is happy what she has planned for him.

Klaus pulled her out of reverie. "May I know besides playing with toy guns, what do you do?"

"I'm an insurance investigator for Sterling Bosch. If you have valuable artifacts or paintings that get stolen, then I'm your girl."

He raised an eyebrow at that. She rolled her eyes."Here's my card. For the record we've been trained in using actual guns and batons."

Klaus exchanged the look with Cami. Hers totally said: _don't you dare laugh, she's serious_.

"Hey! Enough with the interrogation, you two. I'm still here. You are both my friends. And it's holiday time." Cami reminded looking at both of them."

"I guess I shall take my leave and leave you two to enjoy" Klaus drawled hesitant to go.

Sara chirped in "Or you could join us for a round. Would you not defend your city, Klaus?" Pointing the gun back at him.

"Born ready, Sara. But I'm not wearing this ridiculous thing of yours." Klaus turned back with wide grin.

Cami went to refill her glass and she could hear them arguing in the kitchen. This was nice though. She felt really happy at this very moment. She hoped so did he.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoyed. Any reviews are welcome.

I took some liberties as to Cami and Sara's friendship, and their whereabouts as children.


End file.
